Leather (character)
Leather was a cross dresser involved in an Illuminati conspiracy to provide society a source of horror, and, again, with a different family, probably because in the first three movies, the rest of his family has been killed or imprisoned. Leatherface, along with his brothers Vilmer and W.E.and Vilmer’s girlfriend Darla, hunt down lost people and murder them. But unlike the previous families, Leather and his family do not eat their victims. | aliases = | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Texas | known relatives = Vilmer Brother; head of the family; deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre | final appearance =''Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994)'' | actor = Robert Jacks |voice actor = Robert Jacks and Gunnar Hansen}}On 18 August 1973, Sally Hardesty, her invalid brother Franklin, and their friends Pam, Jerry, and Kirk, travel to a cemetery in Newt, Texas to inspect the resting place of Sally's grandfather after hearing news reports of corpses being dug up in the area. After learning that her grandfather's remains are intact, the group drives to a gas station to refuel their vehicle. When the station's proprietor, Leather's oldest brother Drayton Sawyer, informs them that the station is temporarily out of gas, the group abandons their plans to leave Newt and drives to Grandpa Hardesty's farm with the intention of spending the night. At the Hardesty home, Kirk and Pam diverge from the group for recreational purposes when they spot the Sawyer Residence from afar. The two intrude in the house to see if there is any gas, when its resident, the mentally handicapped killer Leather, slaughters Kirk and puts Pam's body in a freezer. Eventually, Jerry discovers the Residence in search of Pam and Kirk. Startled by the presence of yet another intruder in his house, Leatherface kills Jerry and leaves the house with his chainsaw, hunting for any other potential trespassers. At night, Leatherface comes across Sally and Franklin, the latter of which he murders. Sally panics at the sight, and flees to the gas station with Leatherface in pursuit. She outruns Leatherface, but is captured by Drayton and brought back to the Sawyer Residence for dinner. After taunting Sally at the dinner table, Leather, his brother Nubbins Sawyer and Drayton give Grandpa Sawyer a hammer so that he can kill Sally with it. However, Sally slips from her restraints and dashes out of the house and into the road. Despite being chased by Leather and Nubbins, Sally escapes in the chaos when she is picked up by a passing trucker. Leatherface, like the original, is seen wearing a elderly lady’s face and wig. However, for the rest of the film he wears a black dress, a more feminine skin on his body, and a black wig. When we first see him, he wears a camouflage jacket, his traditional white apron, and has a long black curly wig. Leather screams throughout the film. When he realizes that he’s been caught by Heather, he screams, along with Heather. When Heather temporary escapes from his hands into a storage room, he screams. After he throws her into a box and she keeps opening it, he continues to scream. It’s not until after he uses heavy objects to prevent her from escaping from the box that Leather has a total meltdown. He also screams after killing Barry. When he does so, it worries his brother W.E., whose outside and can only hear Leather screaming. Leather appears to be the weakest in this generation of the family and is hurt by the fighting that occurs. His brother W.E. abuses him relentlessly, to which Leatherface does not fight back but cries. During a fight between Vilmer, Darla, and W.E., Leatherface is seen cowering behind the refrigerator screaming, crying and plugging his ears. During dinner, while dressed in a drag, Leather is seen doing his nails. At one point Vilmer mentions how his brother (Leather) is tired of his current female face and wants a new one. He implies that Jenny’s face will be his new face, which Leather appears excited over. When Jenny escapes again after using Vilmer’s remote controls to mess with his bionic leg, Leather, in his full drag, chases Jenny with the chainsaw. During the chase, one of Rothman’s men, flying a airplane, runs Vilmer over with the wheel. Leather appears to be devastated over it. When Jenny escapes in Rothman’s limo, Leather has a meltdown. He screams and emulates the infamous chainsaw dance seen in the original. What happened to Leather afterwards is unknown but it can presumed that he and his family left the house and escape in the forest.